The Witch Is Back
by michieexx3
Summary: The love of Willow's life returns to her. AU One shot. Femslash. Post season seven. Review if you'd like to.


Tara Maclay. She had been dead since the year 2002- shot down accidentally by Warren, a man who deserved nothing else in life, but jail. He was a criminal. He had gotten away with the murder of a young woman named Katrina. He was dead now, though. He was murdered by none other than Willow Rosenberg who had gotten her revenge on her lover's death. She had turned the man inside out and burned him. Then she tried to seek out Jonathan and Andrew. When that failed, though- she decided to make an attempt to destroy the Earth. The fate of humanity was laid upon one man and that was Xander Harris. He had stopped Willow before she had done something that would have killed everyone, including herself.

Practically, five years later. Presently it's the year 2008. Tara was resurrected by Willow. It was such a frightening experience for the young witch- being trapped inside a casket. She could hardly breathe in there. Luckily, Willow had broken her out of it before she suffocated and died all over again. The worst part of being back was the fact that she had not been around since 2002. So, she had to re-adjust to a lot of things. Plus, a lot of things had changed since she died. She, as a spirit, wanted to be back in the land of living, sure, but she was slightly disappointed in Willow for performing a dangerous type of spell. The red head did not seem like she was overdoing it with magic again, though. Besides, a large part of her _did_ want to come back, so she could be with the one whom she loved most, as well as her friends.

Tara was sitting on the bed of the apartment her and Willow were in, currently. Her knees were tight against her chest as her back was against the bed post. She was obviously deep in thought. This must have been partially how Buffy felt after being resurrected. Suddenly, the door creaked quietly and it opened, in walked Willow with a small smile on her lips, "Hey." Tara returned her smile with one of her own, which was slightly crooked as she lifted her head, sending a slight wave in Willow's direction, which was previously laid upon her knee caps. Then an awkward silence followed. Willow cleared her throat, which caused Tara to stop glancing around the room and turn her eyes back on her, and then asked, edging toward her a bit, "So..How are you?"

_How was she?_ Tara averted her eyes away from the young witch, who was now beside her. Apparently, she had edged even closer than she thought. She merely continued to stare down at the bad, contemplating what to answer the question with. When Tara had turned, finally, to look at Willow, she replied, stuttering a bit, "I-I g..guess I'm okay." She nodded, as if agreeing with her choice of words, then her gaze switched forward, and she added, "Just..a little shooken up is all."  
Willow breathed deeply then pursed her lips before a smile took over them. Then she timidly slipped her arm around Tara's shoulders. Much to Willow's liking, Tara leaned her head against her shoulder, moving closer to her, snuggling up against her. The red head then opened her mouth and said back to her, "Well..That's understandable." Her eyebrows narrowed seconds later when she thought of something. She glanced down at Tara quickly, then asked slowly in a soft tone, "You're...you're not mad at me, are you?"

Tara bit her lower lip down lightly, as if in thought. She let out another sigh, then answered, "Actually.." She shook her head, "..no. I'm not." Willow sighed in relief. The brunette lifted herself from their embrace and gazed right into Willow's eyes as she stated with seriousness, "To be completely honest with y-you, though..I'm just happy that you're not and haven't been using too much magic again." A gentle smile crept passed her lips and she added with a chuckle, as a confused expression took over Willow's face, "I've been watching you when..when I was a spirit." She lifted her hand and caressed her love's cheek, "I'm so proud of you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Willow's in a firm, yet still remaining soft, kiss.


End file.
